Loved by all, Forgetten by none
by KameeraJones
Summary: Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett remember the most beautiful girl that they loved before they are changed. The girl was Bella and now that she has come back what will happen and who will rewin her heart. BxC BxJ BxEm and maybe a little BxE
1. Prolugue

**Stephanie Meyers owns them not I**

**CPOV**

The first time I saw her, I remembered. I remembered 340 years ago I was engaged to wed my beloved. She was the most beautiful girl in all of England and she loved no other but me. She didn't want me to go hunt for the vampires, but I wanted to do my father proud and this was the last hunt I could do before I was a married man. I was supposed to be wed the next week, but I got changed and now even though I have Esme, I will always miss my love, my life, my…

**JPOV**

I was fighting for my state, for my country, for my personal freedom, and I was fighting to stay alive for my love. Six months before I went to war I met a girl, barely 16 who I loved with all my heart. She was the only one I told about me joining the war, and I wrote to her whenever I could. When I get home I'll tell her everything about how I feel and I'll ask her to marry me. These are all the things I thought until Maria bit me, and now even after almost 150 years I can't get her out of my head. Alice is great and I know she loves me but she is nothing compared to …

**EmPOV**

I was really excited about my bachelor party! Most men would go to a gentlemen club or Vegas to celebrate no longer being single but every other woman disgusts me compared to her. She is so beautiful even though she doesn't think so, well that'll all change once we're married because I'll tell her every time I can how beautiful and smart and considerate she is. I was hunting and I strayed off too far from my friends and was nose to nose with some grizzly bear. I tried to grab my rifle but the bear go to me first, I thought surely I would die because of all the blood loss but an angel rescued me. I found out the 'angel' was Rosalie and out of gratitude I've stayed with her for some 70 odd years. But Rosalie is an ugly duckling compared to my…

**CPOV, JPOV, and EmPOV**

Bella.


	2. 340 years in the making

**BPOV**

I was moving to Forks. My mom and Phil were still trying to convince me to stay, and finally I convinced them I really wanted go. We all exchanged our goodbyes and I boarded the plane, I couldn't believe I'll be living with Charlie for the next year and half. I haven't even seen him since I was eleven years old and for that reason; I was dreading the hour car ride to Forks, an hour of awkward conversation with Charlie. Yay.

In a matter of hours the plane landed and I walked off but tripped over the steps, aww man, now my arm is bruised. Oh well, I've had worse. I finally saw Charlie awkwardly holding a sign that said 'Bella'. I walked over to him. "Hey Ch-Dad." I corrected myself.

"Hey, Kiddo how you been?" He asked unsure.

"Good."

"That's good, but what happened to your arm?"

Crap. I forgot to cover my arm back up with my jacket. "Umm, I'll tell you in the car."

"Okay let's go, but as soon as we go to Forks I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Sure dad."

The next hour was filled with small talk and one word answers and it was not at all enjoyable. Especially the weird looks we got from people because we were passing everyone in a police cruiser. Halfway through I fell asleep and Charlie very gently elbowed me in the ribs. When I awoke I expected to see the familiar two story house but I didn't I saw a very old looking white building with bold red letters across the front that said 'FORK'S HOSPITAL'. It was average sized maybe around four stories and the off white seemed to compliment the dreary, grey sky. Aww, this is the Forks I remember. Just as cloudy as I left it.

"Dad what are we doing here?"

"We're here to get your arm patched up." He declared whilst leaning over me to open my door.

I really didn't like hospitals even though I was a frequent visitor, but I didn't want to argue with Charlie on my first day here. I walked out the car with Charlie by my side into the hospital, I was expecting to see the full waiting room full of people but instead it was empty. I didn't know whether to take it as a blessing or an omen.

"Bella Swan." Charlie told the clerk at the hospital desk. The clerk was a woman around 35 years old and looked bored.

"Actually it is pretty slow; the doctor could see you know if you'd like, just go through the hallway and into the first doors on the right."

"That would be great." Charlie said ushering me down the hallway. When we reached the doors, I opened them and they revealed a neat, tidy, and quite small hospital room. I sat down on the small bed provided and waited for the doctor with Charlie on the small chair right across from me. We didn't have to wait long before he came in.

The doctor looked so eerily familiar, but I knew I couldn't have ever met someone that beautiful and forget about it. He had pale skin maybe even paler than my color and glorious blond hair that almost matched his gold infused light brown eyes. I've never seen a color so beautiful, his teeth were blindingly white and his face and body were perfectly sculpted. I could hear my heart beat erratically and feel myself blush.

He hadn't even looked at me yet. He was still looking at the paper with a face of utter shock and confusion. "Isa-Isabella Swan?" he said not believing himself, and then he looked at me. He then looked at me in utter amazement. He quickly composed himself and asked "What can I do for you today?" When he spoke I could hear a twinge of an English accent. I wanted to reply but my voice wouldn't let me.

**CPOV**

Today was unusually slow there were no new patients and I wasn't sure whether I was happy about that. I was about to go home early when it turned out I had another patient. Finally, something to do! I walked at a painstaking human pace and went to my office I looked down at my clipboard before looking at who it was. "Isa-Isabella Swan?" I asked as more of a question. It couldn't be in all my 360 odd years I only heard that name once.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to my father's church when my eyes were blessed with quite the beauty. It was a young girl no older than 18. Her skin was so pale and she seemed so fragile. Her brown hairs and brown eyes nicely complimented her heart shaped face. Her lips were so pink and her upper lip was fuller than her bottom one but that only added to her beauty. I had to know who she was, but being a gentle man I must introduce myself first. _

"_Good morrow woman, I am Carlisle may I ask of your name."_

_She spoke with an Italian accent lightly sprinkled on her words. "Nice to meet you Carlisle," she then curtsied "my name is Isabella Swan."_

"_Great to meet you, Mrs. Swan."_

"_Just Ms. Swan, but those who know of me call me Bella."_

_And from that moment I know I would always love her._

_End Flashback_

I quickly recomposed myself. I looked up from the keyboard and saw the same beautiful woman I saw 340 years ago, I gave her a light smile once I heard her heart beat faster and saw her blush. "What can I do for you today?" I asked.

Bella seemed unable to talk so her father answered for her. "Well doc, she banged her arm up pretty bad."

"Ah, let's have a look see." I said I took her right arm gently and saw the bruise. I had to stop myself from cringing at the sight of her hurt. "It's not so bad, does it hurt?" She shook her head but when I traced my finger on the bruise she noticeably flinched. "I'll just give you an icepack." I went over to the small freezer in my office and took out a frozen gel pack then I turned around and handed it to her. "There you go Miss Isabella."

"Call me, Bella." She said and then blushed when I looked at her. She got up and so did her father and they walked out after thanking me. I flung myself at vampire speed to my computer after they closed the door and started researching, I was a god fearing man and believed solely in what the bible taught, but it seemed as though my love was reincarnated into present day. What am I to do?


	3. Bellsy and Southern Bell

**BPOV**

I was slightly reluctant to leave the beautiful doctor, but what possible excuse would I have to stay in the hospital? He just seemed on the brink of my memory but he and I've never met. But that's the least of my problems, I start tomorrow and right now it's about 10:30 and I'm not one to stay up past 11:00. I finished packing about an hour and now I was just reading my comfort book. I couldn't help it _Wuthering Heights _is the best thing ever made by man. My eyelids were drooping so I decided I just better get some sleep. The last thing I thought tonight was 'Carlisle Cullen is so familiar'.

When I awoke, I remembered that today was my first day of school. I wasn't happy but I thought it's better to just get through it. I went and took an extra long shower and put on jeans, boots, and a sweater. I went downstairs to grab a granola bar and was greeted by Charlie.

"Hey, kiddo I wanted to see you before your first day of school."

"Uh, thanks dad that's cool." I said lamely.

"Also I got you another surprise go outside and look."

I went outside to look for the surprise and saw a car-shaped object under a sheet. Charlie then went in front of me and pulled off the cover and a purple mustang suddenly appeared. I was ecstatic. "Holy crow! Is this- is this mine?" I screamed.

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah it's just something I'd thought you like, and you'll need a way to get to school."

I hugged Charlie. "Thank you so much, dad!"

"It really isn't that big of a deal but you need to get to school." He told me handing me my backpack.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

I hopped in my new car and started down the street to Forks High. It wasn't that hard to find considering it was the only high school in this town. I arrived around 15 minutes later and parked. I had one of the newest cars in the lot I noticed but I really didn't care but I was kind of uncomfortable with all the stares. Especially from those by the Volvo, two men were staring at me. One was burly with and innocent face and short curly brown hair. The other had a thick head of honey blond curls and wasn't quite as muscular. They didn't look at all related but they did at the same time, they were both inhumanly beautiful.

**JPOV**

Another day to the boring school year. But when my family and I arrived at school I was hit with a lot of lust going towards the right of me. I was already out of the car so I stared at who was causing this, I mean all the lust is usually radiated at the mysterious Cullens. But it was a nice change for it to happen to somebody else. My eyes landed on a car I've never seen before and the new girl got out. But this girl wasn't new at all to me, she was my Southern Bell.

_Flashback_

"_Jasper must you go to war, I fear you may never comeback." Bella wailed._

_I tilted her chin up so that she could look at me. "I'm gonna come back, I have too much to lose here and when the South wins the war we can live happily ever after."_

"_Do you promise?" she said rubbing her eyes and moving her brown hair behind her beautiful face._

"_Of course I do, I can't leave my Southern Bell now can I?"_

"_Fine, but take my handkerchief as a good luck charm." She said extending her handkerchief out to me._

_I kissed her cheek and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_End of Flashback_

I still have that token of good luck and when Alice asks what it is I just tell her an old memory, nothing more nothing less because if I spoke any more on the matter I might just break down in dry sobs.

I looked over to the left of me and saw Emmett staring at her too. He was projecting longing, sadness, and regret; I wonder what he is thinking of.

**EmPOV**

I was so pumped today! We had a new student and they always have the funniest reactions when they see the Cullens for the first time. One time, a girl from Lithuania came and crossed herself and screamed when she saw us in the cafeteria. Please bring me another Lithuanian! I got out the car and almost bumped into Jasper, he was concentrating to the right of the car and I turned to see what he was looking at. His eyes were fixed on the new girl, but she wasn't new in any respect in fact she was quite old.

_Flashback_

_Bells and I were taking a stroll in the park. I was so proud to have her on arm that I had a nice kick in my step. She was looking at the foliage and back up to me and when she saw I was looking at how beautiful she was, she blushed._

"_Ya know, Bells we've been seeing each other for a long time now."_

"_Yeah and every moment has been great." She said looking up to me with a smile, and her amazing brown eyes sparkled._

"_And you know how much I love you right?"_

"_You never let me forget."_

_I stopped walking and stood in front of her. I kneeled down and took the ring out of my pocket "Then will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_She smiled the most breathtaking smile and practically screamed "Of course, Emmett I'll marry you!" _

_I put the ring on her finger and I kissed her even though we were in public, she was mine forever._

_End of flashback_

That was the single greatest moment in my life, even when Rose said yes to me it still didn't compare to what Bells said to me. I miss her so much even though I'm happy on the outside, I've been doing a good job of keeping my emotions in check that I don't even think Jasper noticed how I really felt. Now my life was reincarnated right in front of me and wasn't sure what to do next. I felt a tug on my shoulder and then I started moving in that direction involuntarily, Rose was dragging me and Alice was dragging Jasper inside the school. I hope this really is my Bells from all those years ago.


	4. Meeting Jasper

**BPOV**

The two men were finally towed away by their equally as gorgeous counterparts. Why did they seem familiar too! Getting out of my daze, I quickly hurried into the front office where I was greeted by a secretary with unnaturally red hair.

"Hey, what can I do for you today?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Umm, I need my schedule." I replied back quietly.

"Name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan." After I said this she looked through all her files then looked back at me shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, hun, but I don't see your name anywhere."

I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. "Isabella Swan."

She went through the files again and her hand stopped on one. "Ahh, here you are Ms. Swan oh and by the way your father has been talking about you ever since you told him you wanted to come here. Have a nice day!"

I waved to her and then looked at my schedule. It read as follows:

First Block: Trigonometry

Second Block: History

Third Block: Art

Lunch

Fourth Block: Biology

Fifth Block: Social Studies

Sixth Block: P.E.

Oh no! I thought that sophomore year was the last year of gym! I'm gonna be the weird new girl/ menace. I decided not to wallow in self pity and go to my first class.

My first class wasn't really that exciting I did get quite a few stares but I made some new friends. Angela and Jessica, they seem really nice and they even said they'll show me to my classes. I also made some not as good friends, such as Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley. They also said they'll show me around, but it sounded more like innuendo. My next class was history and no one who talked to me had second period history so it was just me and some other unknown students. I went up to the teacher whose name was, Mr. Foully.

"Can you play sign this?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella, I'm Mr. Foully and welcome to Forks High. Usually I let students pick their seats but there is only one other seat available and that is next to Mr. Jasper Hale."

I turned to face the class and saw the only seat next to the guy with honey blond curls who was staring at me only mere hours ago. I slowly made my way to the seat and everybody was watching me for some reason even Jasper was looking at me. He stiffened for only a second and then relaxed and by that time I was already sitting down. He stared at me for a quick second in what could've been adoration before he turned to the front of the class I wonder what that's about.

"Okay, class," Mr. Foully announced "we'll be learning about our own personal history, we are doing family trees."

**JPOV**

I was expecting history to be the usual but when the new girl walked in the room, I could tell this day would be anything but usual. I couldn't help but listen into her conversation with the teacher. When I heard her name was Isabella, I almost fainted. Can vampires even faint? Then I heard she was to sit next to me, I was simply ecstatic.

She made her way to her seat and then I stiffened expecting to be tempted by her blood but I was surprised when I didn't want to drink her at all. It's not to say she didn't smell good but it was like instead of her blood smelling like something appealing to my stomach, it just smelled appealing to my nose. It was like how one thinks flowers smell good, but at the same time don't feel the need to taste them.

When I was done pondering she had already taken her seat. I looked at her admiring the face I hadn't seen in 150 years or so, but then turned to the teacher. He said we were working on family tree assignments and that we could work with the people sitting next to us. He then gave us time to talk about our projects.

I turned to her, "Hi, I'm Jasper."

She mimicked my motions and said "My name's Bella."

Oh my goodness, even her voice sounded the same! Except she didn't have a southern drawl but it didn't matter I was 100% sure this was my Southern Bell. "Umm, so what do you want to do for the project?" I asked.

"Well, I can trace my family back twenty generations if that helps."

"Actually I think that's our whole project, all we need to do is write it down and make it look nice."

"Cool." She mumbled and was about to turn around but I still wanted to hear her speak.

"Where did you move from?" I blurted out.

"I moved from Phoenix."

"What's it like there?"

"Well it's great, the dry heat, the places to go, the people there are nice, and if you find the right spot it looks like the land just goes on forever."

"It must've been nice, but why did you move here then."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Now it was my turn to turn back around but she asked something surprising. "How long have you and your family lived in Forks?"

"Two years. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem kind of familiar and if you've always lived here maybe it would've explained it."

"You seem familiar, too." I told her. I wanted to say so much more but I knew I couldn't, it seems so weird that I seem familiar to her. I mean I could never forget her but that's because I have vampire memory and can live forever. I was knocked out of my stupor by the bell ringing, on the next period and probably more thoughts of Bella. 


	5. Artful Emmett

**BPOV**

I like Jasper; he's the one boy I've met that doesn't want to just 'hook up'. He actually cared about where I was from and why I was here, maybe he'll be in my next class too. I quickly scurried to my art class before the late bell rang, I looked around the class but I only saw the other boy who was staring at me today. Well, boy was an understatement, this was a MAN was maybe 6'3'' or 6'4'' and was completely muscled out. I went up to the art teacher and she (Mrs. Zooreeses) told me to sit down next to him, and I found out his name was Emmett Cullen.

I walked down the aisle until I got to my seat, and Emmett did the same thing Jasper did, he tensed up, and then relaxed. Was something wrong with me today? I don't know but as soon as I sat down, Emmett started whistling and what was weird is that I never heard that song in my life but at the same time I knew every note by heart. So I started humming along.

**EmPOV**

I was having a real bad day. I mean, the love of my life is reincarnated and I don't even know her anymore! I walked in my art class and sat at my usual desk in the back of the room. Finally the late bell rang and I looked in the front of the room and there was my Bellsy. I heard the teacher tell her she had to sit next to me. Yes, I can finally talk to her! She walked over to her seat and I tensed up waiting for her blood to tempt me but oddly, I felt nothing. I just smelled lemons and freesia, not at all mouthwatering in that way. I relaxed and she sat down.

Then I had a brilliant idea. I made a song for my Bellsy way back when and she's the only one other than me, who knows that song, not even Eddie boy can try and crack my mind for that one! If she knows this song, than it really is her. I started whistling so only she could hear me; I started approaching the middle when I heard the most appealing sound ever. She was humming; she was humming the song I made her! It really must be her, there is no other explanation. I was so inspired by her that when the art teacher assigned projects I knew just what to draw, as I began making the rough copy I thought to myself 'she must be the muse all artists used when making an object of beauty'. Wait a minute! The only time in my life I ever thought of anything even remotely profound was when I was with her this is without a doubt her.

I then heard a faint snap and an "Aww man," come from beside me. I turned to look and saw my angel looking up at me with her doe eyes huge. "Do you have another pencil?"

I was flabbergasted for a second and then said "Yeah, sure."

I got an extra pencil and handed it to her, out hands accidentally met and she shivered. Crap! How come vampires have to be so friggin' cold? "Thanks" she mumbled I looked over at her paper and I couldn't really see what the overall picture was.

"What are you drawing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just doodling until something comes to me, what are you drawing?" She replied looking up from her paper but with her hand still drawing absentmindedly.

"Nothing, just an old friend." I answered back looking at the woman on the paper staring back at me in a sundress, the last time I remembered seeing her.

"Oh, well she's very pretty."

I smiled at that, that's the only time I ever heard her refer to herself as pretty. "Thank you."

There was a silence before she asked "Why is she in a dress from the early nineteen thirties?"

"I don't know I guess that's what just came to me." That's what I said but if she knew the truth about the woman on the paper and I she might just put me in a mental institution. "Now it's my turn, why is there a cactus on your paper?"

We continued on with the Q&A until the bell rang to dismiss us. I think I might invite Bella to sit next to us at lunch.


	6. Lunch and Biology

**BPOV**

I made my way to lunch after art class and was nearly jumped by Jessica saying that 'I absolutely have to sit next to them today'. I looked to Angela for confirmation and she shyly shook her head yes so I assume that meant I should sit next to them today. We walked in the cafeteria and got in the lunch line and sat down at a table in the far left of the cafeteria. All the boys who talked to me today were at the table also, except for the Cullen boys.

I scanned the whole room for them and I saw them at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. I saw a short, spiky haired pixie looking girl, a beautiful, robust, and blond, there was also Jasper and Emmett. Then at the very last chair sat a boy maybe slightly older than me, he had tousled bronze hair and he along with his other brothers and sisters were devastatingly beautiful.

"Oh, I see you noticed the Cullens." Jessica said in a bored tone of voice.

"Um, yeah why are they all alone?" I asked.

"Well," Jessica started gaining excitement at gossip "they are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blond boy and girl are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins. The small girl and bronze haired boy are Alice and Edward they are both brother and sister to the big guy, Emmett. And they're all like together."

"What do you mean together?" I questioned.

"Like together together. Rosalie and Emmett are dating and so are Jasper and Alice. Edward is the only single one but apparently no one here is good enough for him. So, like, don't even bother." She answered back bitterly at the end.

"Wasn't planning on it." I told her.

I looked over at the Cullen table again and they were all looking in different directions, Jasper looked in my direction and gave me a small wave, I waved back at him. Then Emmett looked at me and gave me a huge smile I couldn't help but smile back, his expression was infectious. They both turned away and then the bronze hair boy looked at me; I turned away so it didn't look like I was just watching the table but I still felt his gaze on me. After a couple of minutes I turned back to him and he was still staring shamelessly. The bell rang to dismiss us from lunch and I slowly got up and made my way to my next class.

My next class was biology. I walked up to the teacher who was, Mr. Banner, he signed my pass and told me, you guessed it, there was only one seat left in class and it belonged to a Cullen. Edward Cullen. I walked over to the lab table and when I walked by Edward stiffened up, but unlike Jasper and Emmett he didn't relax. I nonchalantly and inconspicuously pulled my hair over my shoulder and smelled it, I didn't smell bad, in fact, I smelled like strawberries. I could feel him looking at me and with a quick peek from behind my hair I saw his angry expression. What could I have possibly done to him?

After an awkward hour the bell finally rang and he couldn't get out fast enough. I was upset I'd already made an enemy. I went through the rest of my classes easily enough except for P.E. because I was excused due to my 'horribly injured arm' as Charlie put it so I left early. I turned my signed slip into the secretary, as I left I saw Edward walk in and before the door completely closed I heard him ask if he could transfer from biology. I hurried to my car almost in tears someone who I never talked to could hate me so much. I drove home quickly, made dinner for Charlie, did my homework, and completely collapsed on my bed and slept off my first day of school and it was only 4:30.


	7. Meeting between the Cullen men

**Even though I didn't get 10 reviews the few I got were really good so I'm making another chapter just be sure to check out my community. Bella x anyone but Edward is the community. So please check it out!**

**JPOV**

The day finally ended and my family and I made our way to the parking lot. I looked around for Bella but I didn't see her, and her car was missing from the lot too. I gave up looking after a few minutes and I looked over to Emmett and I suppose he gave up too. Alice was holding my hand and gushing about the day of school and as I looked at her I imagined my Southern Bell being at my side through all of eternity instead of the pixie holding my hand. Everybody was really talking about school except for Edward he was moving the fastest to the car and he looked rigid and upset about something.

The drive home was uneventful except for dirty looks Edward would give me occasionally all I could feel was frustration and anger coming from him. Earlier at lunch he said he couldn't read the new girl and I wonder if that what was making him feel these things but it made no sense that hours later he would still be spiteful. When we arrived home Edward finally spoke.

"Emmett, Jasper, I have planned a hunt today for just us guys. Carlisle is waiting in the living room for us, and we'll be leaving immediately, it seems as though we haven't had enough brother and father bonding time."

"Wooo! I'm gonna bag me a grizzly!" Emmett yelled excitedly. I just nodded my head skeptically; Edward never plans hunting activities for the family, so why start now?

Alice looked disappointed she couldn't come, and Rose looked indifferent as usual but they filed in the house.

"You can come out now, Carlisle." Edward spoke but Carlisle could clearly hear him, in a matter of seconds Carlisle was outside. Edward said no more, he just ran in the forest and we followed. We ran and ran until we were about 20 miles away from the house. Edward then stopped and turned to us. "I know your little secret." he whispered.

"What are you talking about, son?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems that you three had a little blast from the past. Carlisle, your Isabella. Jasper, your Southern Bell. Emmett, your Bellsy. The new girl, Isabella Swan seems to have you three in quite the pickle."

"Jasper, Carlisle? You knew her too?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle and I nodded our heads.

"How did you find this out?" I questioned.

"I'm a mind reader remember? Carlisle had a run in with her yesterday and you two threw out memories all throughout the school day. Something's different about her, I can't read her and her blood tempts me like no other. I think she's my singer." Edward announced.

Carlisle immediately froze at this. "La tua cantante." He whispered.

Edward looked pained at that. "The legend of the singer says that I either kill her or…"

"Or what?" I urged.

"Or she is my true mate." He said looking at the ground.

It all makes sense now; this is why he planned this 'hunt'. So now we face the hardest decision ever made. Do we stand back and let him take our long lost love? Or do we let him kill her? Both are too crazy to even consider.


	8. Troubling News

**You guys are awesome so I'm writing another chapter and again please, please, please check out my community. Bella x anyone but Edward.**

**JPOV**

Shortly after our conversation we really did hunt. I can't believe Carlisle and Emmett also knew my Bella, I guess we're all competing for her heart. Not to mention she is Edward's singer! I returned home first since I hunted only three days ago. When I came home I heard Esme comforting a much shaken Alice. Even though I may not love her it doesn't mean I didn't care for her. I rushed through the front door and through the living room to see Alice sitting on the white carpet and Esme, being the caring motherly figure she is, whispering comforting thoughts and rubbing her back.

I ran to Alice's side. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked pushing some of her spiky hair out of her eyes.

Esme gave me a meaningful look and mouthed 'she didn't tell me anything'. I nodded my head in understanding and she walked out of the room at vampire speed.

"What's wrong Alice?" I repeated. She just made mumbles and grunts of complete gibberish seeming half crazy and half schizophrenic. After about 30 minutes of this she finally said something that made sense.

"I know Carlisle loves her, I know Emmett loves her, and I kn-know you l-love her." She told me her voice breaking at the end. She looked to be on the verge of sobbing so I held her close.

"I'm sorry, darlin' but I love her and even though I haven't seen her in over a century, I know for sure it's her and we had our good times and bad times, but let's face it we aren't really mates even if she isn't my real mate." I whispered upset at how distressed she was.

"But that's not it." She wailed.

I immediately panicked. "What else then Alice?"

She looked me straight in my eye and said something so unexpected I wouldn't have believed it from anybody else but a fortune teller, "Bella is going to d-die." She spoke softer than a whisper and I swear if I was a vampire I wouldn't have even heard it.

I was shocked silent for a moment until I blurted out the only coherent thing I could think of. "When?" I barely spoke.

"Tomorrow." Was her forlorn reply and with that her small body shook with sobs and tears to never be shed over the dear girl she yet to know


	9. Reincarnation

**I guess you guys really like my stories thanks for the review but please check out my community the URL is a few chapters back. If you like my stories you'll like the community.**

**BPOV**

This morning I woke up cold. That isn't too out of the ordinary considering it can get pretty cold in Forks, what was weird was when I submerged myself in hot water the goose bumps still wouldn't go away. I ignored it and went about my regular day; I got dressed, ate breakfast, and drove to school. When I got to school Edward was staring at me and so was Emmet and Jasper. What is wrong with the Cullen boys?

**EPOV**

Why would anyone in their right mind still love this regular girl after several decades? I couldn't help but wonder that as I watched her get out of her car this morning in the school parking lot. It couldn't possibly be anything about her looks. It couldn't be the way the sun hits her eyes or her silky brown hair just right, or the way she'll move a lock of hair from her face, or the way she bits her upper lip when she's nervous. Oh my gosh! It started already, I like the Swan girl and so does the rest of my family! Before I had anymore thoughts about her I hurried to class and so did the rest of my family.

Everyone looked and thought completely normal things, except Jasper who thoughts revolved sadness and despair. I ignored that and blocked his thoughts from me, I had enough sadness and despair for the country I didn't need him to add to it. I had P.E. and it went by pretty fast when I didn't notice the young girls ogling me, they need to give it a rest it's just becoming desperate. I mean I don't want to sound conceded but really I haven't been interested for three years, what makes this year any different? I was sitting in my next class when I heard Jasper thoughts screaming in my head.

'Edward! Edward! I know why we all know Bella! Meet me after second period.' His thoughts shouted. All I could do was wait in class until the bell dismissed me, I wonder what made him so excited.

**JPOV**

I sat down at my usual seat in history, Bella sat down next to me shortly after.

"I got all the information today." She said turning to me.

"For the family tree report?" I asked

"Yeah, do you wanna see?"

"Sure." I extended my hand to her and she put down the cluster of papers to me. I started on the last page to the first generation she was able to track down. What I saw scared me it said that she had a 17 times great grandmother who lived in England shortly after moving from Italy in about the mid 1600's around Carlisle's time. Her name was Isabella also, looking through all the pages the name seemed to be passed down. About a few more pages in I noticed her family moved to America in the early 1800's, to Texas to be more exact. In 1844 another baby girl was born named Isabella too, wait that was about the time my Southern Bell was born, I just need one more date to confirm my theory. I flipped through and saw another girl born in the 1910's and you guessed it she was named Isabella, so this could be Emmett's 'Bellsy'. Something else I noticed was almost all the women in Bella's family died in child birth on Charlie's side. I looked down to the picture of her great grandmother and it was a spitting image of Bella.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked me.

"Umm, it's great." I told her trying to muster enthusiasm. I sent Edward a message through my thoughts.

Was Bella being reincarnated? Why is she being brought back to us again? I don't know what to believe anymore I just know I can't pass up this opportunity to have the love of my life back again.


	10. The life and undeath of Bella Swan

**BPOV**

The day went by normally, but in history Jasper seemed a little freaked out about my family. I don't know, it might have something to do with him being adopted and not knowing his family. Other than that everything went by like it did yesterday. I sat at Jessica's table and all the Cullen boys waved but Edward but that didn't keep him from staring at me, quite shamelessly I might add.

After lunch I went to biology fully expecting to be ignored and avoided by Edward but I got a pleasant surprise. When I sat down Edward still stiffened but he actually tried talking to me. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, Bella; I'm Edward." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Oh, I'm Isab- wait, how did you know I liked to be called Bella?"

He looked shocked that I picked up on that and came back with, "You're actually quite well known here, you're quite the item of gossip."

"Oh." Was my genius reply.

"Okay class, today we are classifying onion root, work with your lab partner." Mr. Banner announced. The teacher proceeded to hand out microscopes and slides.

"Ladies first." Edward said pushing the microscope next to me.

I looked into the lens and muttered, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I check that?" Edward asked. Is he really questioning me? I know that we're in honors but really one little mistake is not going to take away from your 4.0 grade point average. I said nothing; I just passed him the microscope. "Prophase." He murmured in shock. He got another slide and slid it under. "Its metaphase, would you like to check?"

"No thank you, I just trust people can do their own work without messing up." I seethed. **(A/N: Sorry but I hate when they share the slides and they find out they're both doing their work correctly, that part is annoying so I changed it) **Usually I don't get this upset but how dare he ignore me like I'm some sort of leper then question the quality of my work.

Edward had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed and continued on his work. Shortly after, biology ended. I got up from my desk and walked to P.E. Edward was trying to apologize but I ignored him. How's it feel to be ignored, Edward?

I went into the girl's locker room and got changed into my gym uniform, which I have to admit were kind of revealing. It was a white v-neck short sleeved shirt and red shorts that showed almost all of my thigh, I tried to make it look more modest but failed horribly and reported to the gym teacher. The gym teacher, a woman, told me we were playing lacrosse today and put me on the left side of the gym which indicated I was on team two. As more and more people got out of the locker room she split them up. Apparently I had Jasper and Emmett in my gym class because they were on my team. Jasper gave me a high five, whereas Emmett spun me around screaming "Bella's in my gym class! Bella's in my gym class!" In a sing-song tone of voice.

"Hey Em I can't breathe" I barely whispered through his choke hold.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." He said immediately letting go. "Oh, can Em be my nickname? Yes perfect call me Em!"

"Okay?" I said.

"Don't mind him." Jasper whispered to me, I shivered involuntarily, "He just a little slow." I giggled at that.

"Hey I heard you!" Emmett shouted.

"That was the point." Jasper told him simply. I was laughing outrageously hard and I'm sure at this point I was beat red. They continued their brotherly antics until gym was over and so was the game, our team won. I got dressed and headed to my car, today was a much better day than yesterday. I went into the parking lot and was about to unlock my car when Jasper waved me over to his car, with him leaning on the passenger side and with Emmett and Edward waiting in the car. I walked over to them and was halfway there when I heard someone scream. I turned to see the source of the scream and instead saw a huge truck hurdling towards me. Everyone's eyes were on me but I couldn't move even though everything was going in slow motion. I just remember the impact of the truck then blackness. Mysteriously a little while later I felt a horrible sensation of burning, what's going on?

**JPOV**

I called Bella over to the car so I could talk to her. She turned to me and started walking in my general direction but midway through; I heard a scream and saw a huge van hurdling towards Bella. Everyone's eyes were on her but a few people had us in their line of sight too, Emmett and Edward got out of the car but was faced with the same problem as I. The truck was coming too fast and only vampire speed could get us to her in time but everyone would've seen us. I wanted desperately to get her but it would only be a matter of seconds before I could rush to her because all the kids would focus solely on her. Before the impact Edward moved slowly away from the car and ran at human speed into the forest. Where is he going, Bella could be dying soon!

Everyone finally focused solely on her as her blood was pouring into the street. I ran as fast as I could and held her unconscious form in my body. I could still hear a heartbeat but it was faint and she was losing too much blood. By the time an ambulance came it would be too late so I did the only thing I could think of. I picked her wrists see it would seem like I was checking for a pulse and then I bit her at vampire speed.

**EmPOV**

The car was hurdling towards Bella! I couldn't move because these dumb teenagers, even in a time of crisis couldn't take their eyes off the Cullen boys, but as soon as the impact came they moved all their attention on her. Jasper ran as fast as possible without causing too much notice and checked her pulse. How stupid could he get? We're vampires we could hear her heartbeat we didn't need to see her wrists. I looked to see how Edward was reacting and I saw him running like a mad man to the forest. What a coward! I sprinted over to Bella and tried to stop the bleeding. I'm so happy her blood doesn't call to me or else this wouldn't be possible. Her head hit the ground so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her head. She was losing so much blood, too much blood. Finally I heard the ambulance come and rushed her to the paramedics. I wanted to go with her in the ambulance, but they didn't let me come. As they were working on procuring her legs I gave her a 'kiss' on the neck. When I removed my lips there were two teeth sized marks. I think it worked, I could already hear her heart beating stronger when they drove her away.

**APOV**

Bella is going to die, I saw it. That's why I left early with Rose because all that blood would be too much to handle. I stood in the living room looking at the clock it finally said 2: 30, the time we usually are dismissed from class and at the same time her future went dark to me. Poor Carlisle, poor Emmett, poor Edward, poor Jasper, never to find their mate in the Swan girl. I saw the future I know Esme isn't Carlisle's real mate, neither is Rose to Emmett, or I to Jasper. For those reasons I collapsed on the floor and sobbed tearlessly.

**Next chapter features Carlisle and so does the one after that! Review it if you like it and thank you to everyone who faithfully reviews. Please tell me what you like or what I should change or something you dislike about it or any questions, I'll answer them next chapter! Tune in I'll try to write the next one tomorrow.**


	11. Crying

**Thanks for reading but I can't stress this enough, review, review, REVIEW and now back to our story.**

**CPOV**

I was dreading my future conversation with Esme, how do you tell the woman you've been betrothed to for 90 years that she isn't who you really love? I was thinking at my desk, waiting for a patient to arrive when I heard a siren about a mile away; I guess I have a new patient. About two minutes later that ambulance pulled up to the hospital and on the gurney was Bella. Wait, this can't be right, my vampire eyes must be deceiving me! But alas it really was Bella, covered in blood, and unconscious. I ran to the double doors and followed the paramedics to the surgical room. "What's happened?" I asked panicked.

"A kid in Forks High was driving on slippery ash vault and rammed into this girl, she's losing too much blood I think she's not gonna to." A paramedic said in a rush.

Without hesitation I put on my surgical mask and gloves and prepared for surgery, I certainly can't lose her now, not when she has just come to me. I ran into the E.R. and saw that she was being attended to by the surgeons her heart was slowing down.** (A/N: The venom hasn't reached her yet)** I immediately took control of the operation and was trying to drill holes into the brain so she wouldn't stop breathing. She had a major concussion. We worked diligently to try and save her but it was no use she stopped breathing. The heart monitor stopped and they pulled the cloth over her body and everyone walked out but me. Something kept me in the room, it was her heartbeat, and it was too low for the heart monitor to recognize. There was still hope! I needed to bite her but the only way to get the venom in fast enough was to bite the targeted point directly, I had to bite her heart, so I did.

**EsPOV**

I knew things were getting worse. At first before he left for work there was a passionate kiss, but it turned into a quick peck on the lips, and then into an even quicker peck on the cheek. Eventually it turned into a head nod of recognition and then he was off to the hospital. I thought… I thought we could work it out, maybe we could take a break or vacation, I'd even go to counseling to make our marriage work but all thoughts of that ceased when he called.

_Flashback _

_The phone rang, and I answered._

"_Hello?"I answered._

"_Hi Esme, this is Carlisle."_

"_Oh, hello darling, why are you calling?"_

"_Esme, we just really need to talk."_

"_What about, Carlisle?"_

"_Esme, I know you've been noticing how different I act and I think I owe you an explanation. I – I love another."_

_The line was silent for a long time, he was probably trying to gauge my reaction but I kept a stiff upper lip, and replied back. "Who?"_

"_Esme, before I was a vampire there was another named Isabella-"_

"_But shouldn't she be long dead?"_

"_I thought so too until Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter moved here, she is exactly the same in every way and I know it's her."_

"_Good lord Carlisle, you're in love with a teenager! She's not even 18 yet, and you're over 350 years old, do you know how ridiculous you sound?" I cried in anger and in anguish._

"_Ezzie, you know you'll always be my best friend, but we both knew we wouldn't always be lovers." He said desperately trying to comfort me, but it didn't work._

"_What about our family? The family we've been growing and maintain for 90 years! Did you forget all about them in your little infatuation with the Swan girl?"_

"_Of course not, Essie I have to go now, I have work to attend to. Don't worry, we'll keep this family intact and I'll always love you in a way."_

_I was silent._

"_Essie?" He questioned._

_There was a loud silence on my part and I hung up the phone. I was so consumed in my own misery I hadn't heard Alice bawling in the living room. I straightened myself and went over to Alice, I was a mother first and a hurting woman second._

_End Flashback._

That was a few hours ago and now Alice has locked herself in her room, Jasper and Emmett have just been sitting in the darkness of the basement, Edward was somewhere in the forest, and I waited in my room for Carlisle to come. I knew we wouldn't last forever and I accepted it but I didn't think it would be over this fast. No matter what happens this family is not going to split, I'll make sure of that.

**CPOV**

The three hardest things of the day were over. Bella's body was hidden safely in the morgue slowly transforming into one of us, I informed Charlie Bella was 'dead', and I told Esme it was over. Work was finally over and I swung into the morgue quickly picked up Bella's body and ran as fast as a vampire could to my house. I'd get my car later but right now my first priority was her. As I ran to the forest clinging to Bella I looked at her face and realized it was all worth it to be with her.


	12. Awakening

**BPOV**

The burn came from all over. My neck, my wrists, and on my chest; all the burning seemed to hit my heart at the same time and the pain was unimaginable. I wasn't sure if I was dead or not because I could hear everything going on around me. Apparently I was taken to Forks Hospital and pronounced dead but I thought after death there would be no pain but sure enough the burn was there. I was losing track of time and was hoping for the sweet release of sleep but it never came I just remember being lied down on cushions and hearing the steady breaths of different people. Please stop the burning soon, I can't take it any longer.

**JPOV**

It was dark in the basement. Or, at least, dark for human eyes, in my eyes I could still see light streaming in from upstairs and could see Emmett looking just as sorry as I felt. Bell, where are you? Are you okay? Did the venom reach her heart in time? Please be alright Bella, I can't live without you. **(A/N: Jasper calls her Bell which is short for Southern Bell)**

**EPOV**

She's dead, she's dead! It's my entire fault! Why did I run away from her she needed help, oh why oh why do I have to be drawn by her blood? Now she's dead, unless the hospital revived her, but my years of extensive medical research says she most likely isn't alive. But wait there is a development, I finally tuned into to Jasper's thoughts. He bit her, so there is hope! I might still have a chance with my singer. In no time at all she'll be at the Cullen's house, if Carlisle picked up on her transforming, and I'll be there waiting.

**EmPOV**

Bellsy. Bellsy. Bellsy. Bellsy. Bellsy. Bellsy. BELLSY. BELLSY! What if I was too late? Okay relax, Emmett, relax. I got to her in time, right? What was the noise from the front door? I ran upstairs with Jasper at my heels, when we went upstairs I think we both had a huge surprise. Carlisle sped into the house with Bella in his arms; he quickly ran upstairs and put her in his office which had a hospital bed. He ran back in the living room where everyone, even Edward, was gathered and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I think we need to have a family meeting." He stated.

**BPOV**

The burning was intolerable but it stopped finally. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital bed, I looked around and noticed my vision increased in clarity 10 fold, and I could hear everything, I heard a man's voice, which I think was Carlisle's, ringing with authority downstairs. I got off of the bed and looked outside it was about 7 o' clock in the morning. I walked down the stairs everyone was focused on Carlisle until I coughed politely. Everyone's eyes quickly flashed to me and I saw the Cullens from school and the woman I assumed to be Esme. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett looked at me with their jaws touching the floor. I heard Rosalie growl and I could've sworn I heard the same from Mrs. Cullen. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, you're done a lot sooner than expected," At that he turned to Alice and he shrugged and shook her head "you might want to come downstairs and sit down, Bella; we have a lot to tell you." Carlisle said and he told me everything. A day ago I didn't even slightly believe in the supernatural, today I am part of it. I, Bella Swan, am a vampire.


	13. In loving memory

**BPOV**

"That's it, Bella, you're a vampire." Carlisle's words echoed in my mind. When they decided to tell me, they sat me down on the perfectly white couch and explained everything. I think I was in same that position for about an hour, I heard everything buzzing around me but I couldn't react until Jasper finally spoke up.

"Umm, Bella you need to hunt, isn't your throat burning?" Jasper questioned. I immediately grabbed my throat; I didn't notice a burn at all until Jasper said something and when he did my neck instantly felt pain that was the equivalent of my transformation. I merely nodded my head; he took a step towards me cautiously almost like he was afraid I would attack. I went the rest of the distance and clasped our hands together, he smiled at that and led me out the front door. He then started running at vampire speed and I easily kept up, when I was human I never liked running (because of my clumsiness), but as a vampire I could run for ever.

**CPOV  
**I envied Jasper and he probably felt it as he ran away, I wanted to take Bella out for her first hunt but it was too late now and I know what I need to do at this moment. "Esme, can we go out and …talk?" The word talk sounded weird at the end, because the 'conversation' would probably consist of her yelling at me and nothing more but I knew that in the second she would have to take a breath I could easily explain myself.

"Okay, let's go." She said leading the way out of the backdoor. I swiftly followed and we ran for miles and miles, until she stopped and turned around to face me. "Do you have something you would like to say, sweetie." She said the last word bitterly andI flinched, I've never heard Esme take a tone like that.

"Essie, please let me-" I started.

"No, darling, don't call me Essie, call me Esme." Her turned became even icier.

"_Esme_, I am so sorry, she may only be 18 but I know her, that is to say, I knew her. I think she is a living reincarnation of my Isabella."

"Wait, you mean pious, faithful Carlisle actually thinks his love has been reincarnated? You've changed, what else don't I know about you? Did you even ever love me?" Esme asked.

"I did love you, I do love you but I think the love is more like brotherly affection now. Maybe one day you'll see me as brother."

"First you, now Jasper and Emmett, have you seen them lately? They have been cloaking themselves in darkness. Is it her too?" She said the last part jokingly but at my ashamed look she turned half mad. "So what is she to me, a sister-in-law or a daughter-in-law? I need to go, just tell the kids I'll be back soon."

I can't believe what I just heard, if she's really this upset to leave the family, it must be more serious than I thought. "But Essie…"

She started to back away "Just tell everyone I'll be back."She whispered and with that she was sprinting away. I'm not in love with Esme but that doesn't mean I want her to leave. I started trudging home alone, what will I tell everyone? They're going to want to know why she just left.

**JPOV**

Watching Bella hunt was like nothing I've ever seen before; usually newborns aren't blessed with such grace when feeding. When she was done her jeans and t-shirt were in tatters and covered in blood. I felt so much lust coming from me it was ridiculous and I am almost 100% positive I was projecting. I was leaning against the tree watching her from across the field; she just looked up from the dead animal carcass and locked eyes with me.

As she started walking slowly over to me, I couldn't help but notice how she changed from when she was human physically. Her lips became a rosy red and her eyes took more of a ruby shade. She was always thin but now she was toned too, also her figure was a little curvier. By the time I was done musing she was an inch away from me and then the unexpected happened. She kissed me.

I admit I wasn't exactly a gentleman, I should've put her away but at that moment her lips hit mine all I remember is thinking about our almost 150 year old memories and I let out all the bottled up passion. She immediately pulled away and gasped, so I assumed I went too far.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I-"

She just shook her head and her eyes opened wide "Jasper, I remember."

"What do you remember Bella?" I urged hoping for the impossible.

"Everything." She whispered before backing away from me.


	14. Stillborn

**BPOV**

For a moment, it seemed as though all time stopped for us both. Jasper froze and his face became stoic, why I on the other hand was about to have a panic attack. Jasper this boy I've 'barely' met is actually someone who I was going to marry 150 years ago. "We need to tell Carlisle." Jasper murmured. I nodded and started home with Jasper on my heels, my mind was blank, so all I could do was keep running and running.

Finally we reached the house and Jasper bolted in front of me. "Sorry Esme." Jasper called out but there was no answer. "Carlisle?" He yelled out but like before there was no answer. With this he became very quiet, I was about to speak up but before I could he spoke out, "No one's here." He flung himself on the couch and put his head in his hands, his honey blond curls hanging down he looked distressed, I sat down near him but I kept my distance.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied.

"Why are you so upset? Do you- do you not want me to remember how happy we were? Do you not like me Jazz?" I didn't mean to use his nickname at the end but the thought of all those beautiful memories being a burden on him saddened me and I accidentally let a sob escape at the end.

With those words he was immediately closer to me and put both his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder, if this would've happen an hour ago I would've felt uncomfortable but with everything I remembered I thought this was normal. "No Bella that's not it at all. It's just I'm not the only one who remembers you." He looked at me to see my expression but I remained collected. "Emmett and Carlisle remember you too."

Maybe all the information today made my mind numb because I didn't feel shock or anything at all. I remember Carlisle telling me what everybody's power was just in case I ever would need to know and now seemed like a good time. "Jasper what am I feeling?"

He seemed taken aback by that. "You're feeling nothing but acceptance."

I was quiet after that and we both sat in silence. So many things were going through my head especially since I had so much room in my head now. "Jasper?" I asked again.

"Yes Bella?" he replied again.

"Could you do it again?" He unwound his arms from around me and looked at me.

"What thing?" He questioned.

"I want to remember again." I said looking down. "I want to remember the happy times we had together, and I want to remember-" Jasper lifted my chin up and cut me off with a breathtaking kiss and I remembered it all. This felt so right, to be in his arms, for us to be happy but just as it did 150 years it came to an end. I knew if I was a human I would be teary eyed, I cupped my hand around his cheek and pulled away. "I wanted to remember all the good times, and I wanted to remember our baby." He was silent and I spoke again before he could ask any questions. "It was a still born; I gave birth to him the same day I got the letter of your death."

**EmPOV**

A tree went whirling past my head. "Rosalie, we both knew our relationship was only physical!" I yelled to her. We were both on opposite sides of the field Edward discovered, it would've been beautiful if this wasn't the place I chose to bring up divorce with Rose.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! I gave you the best years of my life!" She screamed charging at me, I easily dodged her.

"Rose, we're vampires! We're always in our best years!" I hollered back all she did was growl. This might sound selfish but I really hope she calms down soon, I'm getting tired, or as tired as a vampire could get.


	15. Heartache Heartbreak

**BPOV**

The next few moments were silent.

"You were preg-pregnant?" Jasper asked quietly and with a massive amount of shocks.

"Yes, I found out about a month after you left but after the baby died I don't remember anything, it's like I stopped living."

He turned to me obviously distressed, "Bell, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you were pregnant, if I didn't go off to war maybe we all would've been happy. You, me, and-"

"Alexander, that's what I would've named him." At this point the sun was beginning to rise and I put my hands in Jasper's while facing the wall-sized window. "You know Jasper I really like this time, the dawn; it says that no matter what darkness came before there always light soon after." I told him this hoping he'd get my meaning and he did.

"You're right, Bella, light is always soon after." The distressed look left his face and he smiled softly and squeezed my hand.

The beautiful moment was broken when Emmett bolted threw the front door open yelling. "Is she still out there? Rose is trying to kill me." I thought he was kidding at first but then I noticed his torn clothing and fresh bites on his arms.

I got off the couch and inspected his arms. "Are you okay? Do any of these hurt?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay," he puffed out his chest a little "nothing can hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes "Sure Em, whatever you say."

I sat down next to Jasper on the couch again. "So, do you know where everybody went?" I asked.

"Well, Edward's out being emo as usual, Carlisle and Esme went for a run or something, Alice just ran talking about someone she needs to find, and I don't even want to know where Rose is." He recited with his eyes closed as if trying to remember but it was probably a human habit because vampires have awesome memory.

"Oh, we had something we need to tell him." I murmured almost to myself forgetting everyone could still hear me.

"Why? What do you have to tell him?" Emmett asked looking from me to Jasper.

"Well we umm… had to… tell him…" I started.

"We kissed," Jasper said looking at Emmett for a reaction, but Emmett remained completely still except for a small twitch I may or may not of really seen. "and when we did, she remembered everything."

"Everything?" Emmett questioned.

"Everything about her past life with me." Jasper told him matter-of-factly.

"So if you and I kissed," Em said pointing at me, "You would remember our life together too?"

"I guess it's possible." I said shrugging casually.

"Then pucker up Bella!" He exclaimed jumping into my lap, but I promptly got up leaving him on the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait, we have to make sure that everything's right first or it might not work!" I told Emmett exasperatedly.

"I don't mind doing retakes." Emmett said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jasper, what do you remember thinking before we kissed?" I asked.

"Well, I just remembered all our good times together."

"Okay so let's try that Emmett, are you ready?"

"Always ready for you, Bellsy." He proclaimed.

" Okay 1" I started.

"Do you guys really have to do this in front of me?" Jasper moaned.

"2." Emmett said unperturbed.

"I'll be upstairs." Jasper announced and ran vampire speed upstairs, I could tell he was upset and part of me wanted to go get him but the other part really wanted to kiss Emmett.

"3." Both Emmett and I said at the same time, and then we kissed. The kiss was different than the one I and Jasper shared but that doesn't mean it was worse, in fact, they were both incomparable. It's almost as if someone trying to go about comparing books and music, both are enjoyable but in different ways. The memories Emmett and I shared where amazing too and just like the kisses the memories were incomparable to each other, I felt rapture at remembering all the good times but then grew sad remembering Emmett's disappearance. I heard the door open and I broke off the kiss to see a hurt looking Carlisle.

**CPOV**

I was surprised everyone wasn't home yet, only Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. I took my time coming home so I wouldn't have to tell everyone about Esme's 'vacation'. I will miss my ex wife as more of a companion than lover, but it will be worth it to have another chance with Bella. I walked into the house and shut the door softly behind me, then I looked at the sight in the living room, Bella and Emmett were… kissing, might aggressively I might add. I felt hurt that Emmett already took Bella away from me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there probably looking as I felt, Bella finally broke the kiss and turned to me and her eyes widened in surprise.

I think my heart has just been ripped out of my chest.


	16. Jaspella

**I made a one shot people! It's A Jasper/Bella!**

**Don't worry I'll really update this story soon.**


	17. Last of the memories

**BPOV**

"Carlisle, I can explain." I said with my hands in the air more so like a thief rather than someone who has been caught kissing. I tried to squirm out of the compromising position but ' hands were still around my waist.

"It's okay Bella; you have nothing to explain to me." Carlisle murmured, his face looking stoic. He began to go upstairs but I had to explain.

I threw myself at him and kissed him, and just like before I remembered our memories and just like before they were incomparable to the others. After awhile I pulled away. "That's why I was kissing Emmett." I immediately went into a detailed explanation starting from the hunt leading to know, at times Emmett would pipe up and about mid way through Jasper came back downstairs to aid in the explanation. "…and that's when you walked in, and now here we are."

Carlisle seemed absolutely amazed. "Fascinating." He whispered. He was quiet for awhile.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"This is absolutely fascinating, Bella you are the most amazing thing ever created, and not to mention it took you mere hours to transform, in fact, you might even have a power. If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs in my study." He blurted out. He ran upstairs to his study but something yelled out by Emmett stopped him in his tracks.

"Where's Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Oh…um… Esme is taking an extended vacation; I'm not sure when she'll be back." He muttered and then went upstairs before anyone could ask any more questions.

I got lost in all the memories I just collected. Looking from a third and first person point of view was very out of the ordinary but at the same times amazing, living in the twenty first I could enjoy the historical aspect, and being from Arizona I could appreciate the geographical aspect also.

I must have zoned out because by the time I came back to everyone, excluding Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, were conversing in the living room. My eyes were still closed so I contented myself with listening to the conversation.

"You have some nerve coming back here." A high pitch voice I recognized as Alice's sneered.

"I have just as much right as everyone else." Edward replied. "Why are you even angry, are you forgetting that she stole him away?"

"I found my real mate and that's none of your business!" She screamed.

"Back off Edward you're crossing the line." An agitated Jasper said.

"Is no one even worried about Esme up and leaving?" Emmett interjected.

"Okay everybody calm down." Jasper spoke.

"Edward why don't you leave, just like you did yesterday?" Alice screamed.

"Please quiet down." Jasper said a little louder.

"Mind your own business Alice!" Edward hollered back at her.

"This isn't solving anything." Jasper piped up louder than last time.

"I miss my mommy!" Emmett wailed.

"Everybody shut up!" Jasper screamed, and then I heard a crash.

My eyes fluttered open and everyone turned to me. I looked to where I heard the crash and there was a hole in the wall and on the floor near the hole was _Uncle Tom's Cabin_. There was no noise everyone even stopped breathing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Edward quickly put his hand over Alice's mouth and she was struggling to get a word in. "Nothing's going on here, in fact, we were just planning a game of baseball there's going to be a storm today."

"Why do we need a storm for baseball?" I questioned.

"You'll see." Emmett said mysteriously before he went to his room to change. Everyone followed suit and I could hear them calling Carlisle down to play, he reluctantly agreed and walked away from his work.

"Do I need to change my clothes?" I asked. Alice came back downstairs with dark skinny jeans, a red baseball jersey, and black heels and handed them to me. "How am I going to play baseball in heels?"

"Don't ask questions Bella, I am all seeing." She made hand motions to get her point across and it was pretty funny. I laughed and so did she, I know we are going to be good friends. She ran upstairs and got changed herself, while I went into the bathroom to put on my clothes. I walked back downstairs and waited for everyone to come down. Alice came down the steps in black skinny jeans a hot pink tank top and matching heels. Carlisle's, Jasper's, Edward's, and Emmett's jaws all dropped when they came down and saw me and I know if I could've blushed I would've.

"Come on, keep it in your pants, she just got here yesterday." Alice said pushing her way through. She froze all of a sudden and all that could be heard was a thunderclap. "It's time." She whispered and with that she ran out the door and we all followed her.


	18. Take me out to the ballgame

**EdPOV**

When I went upstairs Alice almost bit my head off.

"You can't waltz back in here like you didn't leave her to die! Edward you are a jerk and if you even try anything I am going dismember you, personally, in the slowest way possible and burn the pieces just so you're barely alive. Then I'll wait for you to rearrange yourself and repeat the cycle until the end of time and I'll send you into an abyss of perpetual darkness from which there is no return." She screamed and her voice got darker with each word, this was certainly a change from the peppy Alice and I was scared to death.

"Alice, please, this may be my only chance for true happiness and you know that I'm going to be involved in her life in some way, I saw your vision!" I reasoned.

"My visions are subjective; you should know that by now Eddie." She said the last word with unnecessary acid. "Besides my vision just said you guys will be close that doesn't neccassarily mean mates."

"Please, Alice, I'll tell her when I'm ready and possibly when she isn't strong enough to kill me." I pleaded.

"I'll give you one month Edward, and if in that time you don't tell her, I'm gonna do it." She threatened dejectedly.

"Thank you, Alice you're the best little sister ever!" I told her and I ran up about to hug her.

She easily dodged my hug. "Don't 'you're the best little sister ever' me, that's gonna be my best friend you left to die yesterday, and if you do one more thing to endanger her whatsoever, expect to be missing a certain body part pretty essential for being a man."

I gulped and hurried downstairs.

**BPOV**

Alice ran for awhile and led us to a meadow; the forest surrounded the meadow and somehow made it into a perfect rhombus, the meadow was beautiful and was covered in flowers, I wish I had more time to admire its beauty. We split into teams on my team was Alice, Emmett, and I. On the other team were Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. "Let's play ball!" Carlisle screamed.

I set up behind the batter and we started. Every time Jasper went up to bat he would pull up his sleeves to halfway on his upper arm, Carlisle would always bend down unneccasarily, and Emmett's shirt kept getting torn and each time these things happened I would always get distracted and stare leaving the score at 12 – 1 and my team was losing. Alice was about to throw the ball again but stopped in mid stance. "Stop!" Alice yelled and she turned to the trees surrounding us.

We all turned to the opening in the forest and three vampires came out of the mist. A man lead the group and he had ebony colored skin, and thick, black dreads. The woman had fiery, red hair and beyond vampire pale skin, she had feline features. Another man was behind the two and he had long brown hair and was shirtless and was the only vampire I've seen with a five o' clock shadow and they all had crimson red eyes, human eaters. They made our way to our little group and we all gathered around.

"We heard a game, can we play?" The black haired man asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Emmett blurted.

"Watch out, I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Victoria boasted.

"Well, I think we can handle that." Jasper said cockily.

We started the game but I felt uncomfortable, the long haired man's eye's never left me for more than a couple of seconds. After the game was over I learned his name was James and his companions' names were Victoria and Laurent, they had no powers except fo rJames and no one in their group was mated yet. By the way Alice was looking at Laurent and vice versa, I don't think they'll be able to say that much longer. They asked to stay with us for a few weeks and Carlisle being the humanitarian he is readily agreed seeing as they were no danger to us. We headed back home but I still felt watched by James.

For the rest of the day after the storm and game was over I talked with everyone. I talked about books with Jasper, pranks with Emmett, history with Carlisle, nomadic life with Victoria, movies with Edward, I couldn't prey Alice from Laurent, and I tried my best to avoid James. I retired to the guest room which I deemed as my own the day before.

Everyone went out hunting except for two people who already hunted previously so I laid in my bed and tried to go to sleep but my vampirism wouldn't let me. I still laid there and I heard the door creak open I immediately shot up but saw no one, I sensed a vampire but laid back down. I felt someone pin me down on the bed and my eyes shot open and were met with a pair of red ones. I tried to get up but it was impossible, the person holding me down was unnaturally strong even for a vampire. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. Help me!


	19. Saved

**BPOV**

The mysterious man I perceived as James kept me pinned in place. I started sobbing and screaming and fighting for him to get off but the only thing that did was cause him to slap me in the face and tell me to shut up. He then started kissing up my neck and as he started getting closer and closer to my lips my sobs once muffled got louder, and he started to move his hands up and down my thighs. "Help! Help! Please help!" I screamed.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" James raised his hand up and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened all I heard was a bang. I opened my eyes and saw James smashed in the corner of my room and Jasper standing over me in a protective stance. Growls erupted from both of them.

"Keep your damn hands off of her!" Jasper screamed.

"Step out of this Blondie, this doesn't concern you." James countered.

"Leave. Now." Jasper put extra acid in the word now.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" James asked.

"If so glad you asked." Jasper said threateningly as he launched himself at James. I pushed myself at the opposite end of the room from them and started bawling my eyes out. All I could think was he's gonna kill Jasper, he's gonna kill Jasper. James met Jasper mid way in the air and tackled him to the ground; James slammed Jasper into the wall next to him and I heard a sickening crack and James pinned him to the wall and started repeatedly biting Jasper all over. Jasper slid to the ground with his neck half off and James seemed to think that sufficed for the moment as he menacingly walked towards me.

I was frozen to my spot when he was advancing; I was quivering and sobbing softly. In the background I saw Jasper fixing his neck and slowly tip toeing over to James. When James grabbed my arm roughly Jasper tore James' arm off immediately. "Close your eyes Bella!" Jasper hollered over the noise of ripping. I did what I was told and I heard about 10 more noises similar to ripping and a plethora of painful hisses. I opened my eyes and James' body and Jasper were gone.

I was too shocked to move. Was it possible I just imagined all this? No way. I got up and walked over to the window, I looked outside and saw a huge bonfire and after a few minutes I smelled incense. I remember what Carlisle said about vampires and the only way to kill them was to tear them to pieces and burn the ashes. I was probably staring at James' corpse. I collapsed on my bed and let the sobs take over.

Someone rushed into my room and pulled me into a hug. "Ssshhhhhh, its okay Bella, he's gone and he's not coming back." A voice I recognized as Jasper comforted me.

Jasper held me for about another half hour before I stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry you had to come save me." I mumbled into his chest.

"Never apologize for me saving you Belle, I'm just happy I didn't go out hunting today." He reassured. After a couple more minutes Jasper spoke again. "Bella, James didn't… didn't…"

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "No he didn't do anything besides kiss me Jasper, I owe that to you saving me." I laid my head on his shoulder and once again we were consumed in a comfortable silence but this time I broke it. "Promise to never leave me Jasper."

He seemed to be contemplating that. "I'll do you one better, I'll promise to always protect you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Jasper." I gave him a quick peck on the lips but instead of pulling away I stayed, and what turned into a quick peck lead into a full out kiss. We fell back on the bed. I heard the door open and Emmett threw Jasper off of on top of me.

"You were gonna rape Bella!" Emmett yelled and from behind him marched in the whole party that was hunting and they all had the look of utter disgust and anger.

"I would never!" Jasper yelled back at him.

"Then why did Alice have a vision of it?" He questioned.

"I can explain that." I said and everyone's eyes turned to me.


	20. Carlella

**I made a Carlella! It's called the abc's of love. Check it out!**


	21. Snow

**BPOV**

"So that's what happened." I said. I had just explained what happened with James and everyone was steamed. Emmett was storming around the house breaking things, Edward went in his room and turned his music up to a deafening level, Carlisle was yelling at Laurent and Victoria for bringing a rapist here, and Alice was burning James' ashes again! Everyone was out of the room, so it just left me and Jasper and it was kinda awkward. I got off of the bed "Well, I'm gonna go out for a walk." I ran out of the house and went into the forest.

I was so confused. I went from playing baseball, to being almost being raped, to kissing Jasper. I stopped about 5 miles from the house and sat on the boulder collecting my thoughts.

I never much liked winter, but I always loved the smell that came with the season. I smelled burning wood and… snowflakes? As soon as I thought that white powder came down from the sky.I was already as cold as ice so the snow felt slightly warm to my body, I sat in the snow for a long time wanting to make everything make sense but I now saw that was impossible.

I closed my eyes and heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw Carlisle. He silently sat down beside me in a comfortable silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about, you already know it all, and I have a feeling the thoughts I want to articulate will only sound crazier than they do in my head." I sighed.

"It's okay, sometimes talking helps." Carlisle spoke but it was strange how he reassured me but wasn't prying at the same time, I guess that's why I opened up to him.

"It's just these past couple days have been so crazy, there's nothing to explain it, in fact, from what you told me I shouldn't even be done transforming yet! And it turns out I knew you, Jasper, and Emmett in my 'past lives' and somehow by kissing you I can remember everything. Nothing in life makes sense even things I though were true, I'm not so sure about anymore. But the weirdest thing is I don't feel sadness, or anger, or confusion all I feel is nothingness." I blurted out.

"That doesn't sound so crazy to me, Bella, it actually seems quite rational." he reassured me.

It was quiet again for a little while. "How did you find me here?" I questioned.

"Well this is where I always come to think, it calms me almost supernaturally, so I thought maybe I'm not the only one who is drawn here."

"Thanks Carlisle for everything, but if you wouldn't mind could I please be alone now?" I asked.

"Sure Bella." He said and I got up gave him a hug and watched him run away. I decided to leave my current location so I ran North I was running for an hour so I could be in canada by now. I sat back down in the white tundra and relaxed but I heard footsteps again, I didn't see well because it was quite dark outside and the moon wasn't shining but I made out a female form. Who is this?


	22. Clearer Understanding

**I am so sorry I didn't updat but long story short, holidays, viruses, and broken computers all made it near impossible to do anything I am once again sorry for not updating.**

**BPOV**

I didn't move out of fear that is was a human, I was not at all prepared to explain why I was in everyday storms in below zero degree weather. I was immensely relieved when the scent turned out to be vampire. I squinted to see a better view and I tried even harder to go through the contours of my brain to recognize the scent after a while I registered this female to be Esme. I ran over to her quickly wondering why she was all the way up here.

"Esme!" I shouted about 500 feet away from her.

Esme turned her head and I closed the gap between us some more but leaving about 5 feet in between us. "Oh, it's you, I thought you were one of my children for a second." She muttered with a bit of anger in her voice but the most easily heard emotion was sadness.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"Well, I figured I couldn't handle all the men in the house going after you, so I decided to come up and spend time with some family." She explained.

"Esme, I am so sorry I never meant to-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Bella, it's not your fault, he loves you, they all do and you can't say you don't like him either."

"I do like him."

"What about Jasper?" She questioned.

"I like him too."

"And Emmett?" She asked.

I looked down ashamed to be liking more than one person and whispered. "I like all of them."

"Well, there brings up another question. Should I treat you like a sister or a daughter?" She said smiling. I laughed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I nodded my head yes. "Okay, I would invite you back to the Denali house, but I fear you are a wanted woman. It seems as though Edward is also smitten with you and Tanya doesn't take kindly to competition, and Rose is also there and she has been talking quite a bit about you in colorful language, might I add, so that means Irina and Kate probably have the wrong idea of you, the only nuetral parties are Carman and her husband Eleazor but even they can't fight all of them off."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." I said.

"Exactly, so perhaps it be best we just sit down right here."

"You're probably right." I sat down on the ground and Esme mimicked it.

I explained everything to her and she nodded at times gasped at times and when I told her about James she became absolutely livid. After she calmed down I told her about Laurent and Alice and she smiled happily. "So that's why I came here and that's why I am so confused."

"It seems to me," Esme said "that no matter what, there are only two people you really need and that's Jasper and Emmett." I nodded my head in understanding. "So that means, I can treat you as a daughter and perhaps return home sooner than expected and I must say Bella you are quite charming and any of my sons would be lucky to have you which brings me to my next question. How do you feel about Edward?"


	23. Secret's out

**I MADE A BELLEMMETT ONE SHOT IT'S CALLED ZEBRAS AND THE BEAR, CHECK IT OUT!**

I stopped dead (no pun intended) in my tracks when Esme asked that question. In all this time I had not thought about Edward in of this time.

"I, um, don't know it seems like he's hiding something from me. I can't deny that I do have some feelings for him but until I find out what he's hiding I can't find out for sure." I explained.

Esme's face became grave for a second and then turned back to her cheery self. "Sweetie," she started "do you know how you were transformed?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second and I didn't remember them telling me who changed me. "I know bits and peices but I don't know the whole story, like who changed me, not that that's imporatant. Well, I'd better go Esme, but thanks for all your help." I got up to leave and began walking but Esme stopped me.

"Wait Bella! You need to know something about how you were changed." She called out. I walked back over to her and sat in the snow again.

**CPOV**

I have no idea where Bella or Esme is. How come everyone I love seems to runaway from me? I was sitting in my office chair at my desk head in hands. Every thing is happening too fast. It's not happening how it all should happen. I wish that I could just runaway too but I had a job to go back to and if a prominent doctor in a small hospital left, they'd probably assume I had legal trouble. For right now all I can do is wait and think things out until it all makes sense. I haven't been this confused in centuries now look at me I'm as emotional as a teenage girl.

**EPOV**

I decided that as soon as Bella came back I would take her to my meadow. I can tell her how I really feel about her and there will be nobody to interrupt us. Just me and my Bella. I was already making the necessary preparations by putting candles around the field I laid in the middle of the field and looked up at the night sky and all the stars were visible. All of a sudden I heard a person charging and if I didn't know better it sounded they like they were traveling at the speed of light. "Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Yes my love." I answered.

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare call me your love!" She sneered the last word. "How dare you leave me to die?"

"What are you talking Bella?" I asked trying to save myself.

"When I got hit by the truck all you did was run into the forest! And now you have the kohanes to call me your love!" She through a candle at me, I ducked and it went right through a tree. Crap! She's going to kill me.


	24. New Power

**BPOV**

How could he? How can anyone try to dazzle you or even try to flirt knowing that they left you for dead! As soon as I get my hands on him I am gonna castrate him with my bare hands. I ran back from the frozen wasteland to Seattle and from there I smelled my way back. I checked at the house but Edward wasn't there but Emmett gave me a note Edward apparently left for me laughing all the while.

_To Dearest Bella,_

_Bella, I can no longer hold back these feelings I have for you. I've always thought you were amazing, but I feared that since you had history with my creator and brothers that you would pick them over me. I want to tell you all the things I've held back thus far. Meet me in a field I found awhile ago, you should be able to smell the candles burning from the house._

You have got to me kidding me. I was so mad I ripped the papers up in shreds and then I made my way to the field, once I got there Edward was laying down looking up at the sky. I am going to kill him! I don't remember exactly what I said but he was scared and I know I threw a candle at him and missed. It was like my body was on auto pilot.

He was backed up against the tree and I grabbed him by his collar and screamed in his face. "Edward you'd better have a good reason why you left me to die in the parking lot!"

"Well I-I umm... your blood calls to me and-" He tried to explain but I cut him off.

"That's not the only reason I want to kill you. How could you do that and still have 'feelings' for me?"

"I can't control how I f-feel."

I was so angry. I was imagining all the things I would do to him and all of the images included decapitation and one included putting his body in a dress. I grabbed his head and was about to tear it off until I heard him say something.

"Please Bella, don't do that again!" Edward screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You tore off my head and put my body in a dress, how do you not remember that?"

"I never-" I started. Wait, I was thinking that and he can't read me so he must really think this happened, but that means... all the memories I've shared with everyone could be fake. I let go of Edward and ran home, I really need to find someone.

**APOV**

Oh my goodness! Two visions in a row and if I don't hurry the other one will come true! I put the half drank deer carcass and ran home as fast as possible, if I'm not home as soon as Bella comes back, it's going to happen.


	25. Decisions, Decisions

**APOV**

I ran as fast as I could to the house. The vision just happened and if I don't hurry the second vision will take place. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett will completely blame Bella if they find out about her power too quickly. Bella could be disowned by this clan, and I am not gonna let that happen. Bella can plant and recieve memories, and even though that is a great power it comes with great danger.

**Unknown POV**

"You were right to monitor that Isabella girl, sir." I told my master who was sitting on his throne.

"Why is that dear?" He mused.

"She has a great power." I answered politely.

"Show me the power." He demanded in his always jovial voice. I put my hand in his. "Ahh, she will be quite useful and I hope she will please the prince. I knew adding a future seer would be beneficial for our group." He said the last thing looking at me, the newest addition to the Volturi.

**BPOV**

I ran to only person it made sense to run to and that was Carlisle. I knew if I could cry, I would because if these memories aren't real then I just ruined three perfectly good marriages. I even made Jasper believe he had a child. I hope all of the memories are true. I reached the front door of the house before Alice tackled down to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice whisper yelled at me.

"I have a power Alice, I need to tell Carlisle." I answered back trying to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

"If you tell him then they'll never forgive you Bella, I saw it they'll try to be happy again but they'll always have a deep down resentment and it'll eat at you until one day you won't be able to take and neither will one of them and you'll be disclaimed." I stopped struggling when I heard Alice explain.

I broke into dry sobs, "I ruined their lives, and they can never go back to happiness knowing I just manipulated them!" I cried.

Alice picked me up and hugged me. "You didn't do it on purpose and besides maybe your gift wasn't in use then. If you want then we can try it out now." Alice offered.

"Okay." I said. While Alice's arms were still wrapped around me I concentrated on thinking of the things that have happened to me before. "Is it working?" I asked.

"Wow, I didn't know I had a mother named Renee." Alice mused. Crap! That means it does work.

"You don't have a mother named Renee, she's my mother, Alice my gift works." I sighed. How am I going to stay here?

"Don't worry Bella we'll figure a way out of my vision." She patted my back comfortingly and walked inside. I walked up into my room and reflected upon my problem. I thought about it and decided in one week's time I would keep my mouth close and at the time I would also leave.


	26. New Start

**BPOV**

Over the past week I've done things to make everyone happy. I went on expensive shopping trips with Alice, I talked about poetry with Carlisle, I played video games with Emmett, and I just spent my free time with Jasper.

On the last day of the week I had planned to spend with the Cullens I had given Alice a big hug while picking out jewelry, I had kissed Carlisle on the cheek while reading Edgar Allen Poe, after beating Emmett at Grand Theft Auto I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and I rushed Jasper into a kiss to let out all my passion but the kiss lead to more. I also tried to throw in dirty looks to Edward.

I finally walked back into my room and took out the bag with my clothes and began writing the note I've been phrasing and rephrasing over and over for the last seven days. It was night and I looked out at the stars and then back at my paper and pen.

_Dear Cullens,_

_It might surprised you and it even surprised me last week when I found out I can plant and receive memories through touch. I have no idea if I actually knew you all thoughs years ago or if it was my power. I'll miss all of you and I'm sorry I must leave like this but I'm not coming back knowing I very well ruined your lives. I'll be a nomad for awhile and maybe we'll meet again._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I placed the note gently on my bed and then I jumped out the window. I ran deep into the forest so I couldn't smell my old family anymore. I ran east to see if I could find a smoggy place to stay for awhile. I tried to stay in forests and around twilight I came to a clearing I stopped there for a while and then I heard and smelled someone coming. Actually it was more like a group of people coming, I went in my defensive crouch. "Who are you?" I yelled.

Out stepped four vampires of different height and statures but with the same red eyes. They all wore black cloaks. "The Volturi request your presence." The smallest one said, she lifted up her hood to show she was actually on about 15 but still as menacing as a grown man. I quickly thought about making a run for it. "Don't try running it just makes things more difficult." She threatened almost as if she read my mind.

"Come." The largest one said and he lead me back to a huge boat. I looked around and realized this probably was the Atlantic Ocean. "Master Aro wants you to be comfortable considering your a new born usually we take planes." He answered in his low voice. I stepped along to get up on deck.

I wonder what's going to happened to me now.

**A:N/ I'm making a sequel so don't cry but this is the end. Jk about the crying but I am making a sequel but you guys need to either PM me or review whether you want Bella to wait for Jasper or have a love interest in the Volturi and have Jasper. Also I am going to try and post a new story so I will pick one of my loyal reviewers to pick the plot of the story. But it has to be Bella x any character you want except for Edward. Sorry but thems are the brakes. Happy reading and check out my other stories.**


	27. Suicide note

It's me guys updating on my phone. I'm sorry but I'm stopping production on all my stories maybe permenately or I might just finish my incomplete ones which means no new stories or sequels. I need to be normal and this is keeping me from being so. I'll never reach others' standards for normal so I set my own goals of normalcy that include no more fanfiction. I'll miss writing and updating and having a reason to be on the computer everyday but enough is enough and I'm too off track on life. The reason I liked twilight so much was because it gave me a different perspective on how life could be but now I know I was wrong. I'll miss reading other people stories, but please you keep reading because everyone has their guilty pleasures and I have too many already. I'll miss the fans too you guys are too great. Consider this a fanfiction suicide note. 


	28. A sequel against better judgement

** Guys I decided since I strung you along I should just make the sequel so the sequel is up. It's called a mission back to love just go on my profile and look for the name. Also don't forget to vote on the poll. And thank you for all your reviews that comforted me a couple of days ago.**


End file.
